


new year's eve

by thecryguys



Series: zagene tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M, these are just prompts from tumblr idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: prompt: zach and eugene cuddling on new years





	new year's eve

Unlike all the previous years, Eugene decided to spend New Year’s Eve at home, with the things he treasured the most - his boyfriend, his dogs and booze. They would watch the countdown on TV, which was basically the same, just without all the noise and sweaty bodies.

They wrote out their new years resolutions, as cheesy as that may sound. On Eugene’s list, scrawled at the top in messy handwriting, was “love myself more”, written by a drunken Zach. Eugene would definitely work on it, if that’s what his boyfriend wanted.

On the other hand, Zach’s list was way longer, including goals like working out and trying new sports, because now that his back pain was no longer a hindrance, he wanted to challenge himself and do all the things he was unable to do in the past. Plus, Eugene wanted him to work out so that he could brag about his boyfriend being fit and all that.

Midnight was approaching, the TV playing softly in the background as Zach and Eugene cuddled up in bed, the dogs piled on top of the covers with them.  
They’ve both had quite a bit to drink, and knowing how Zach handled his liquor (aka poorly), they decided not to stay up too late. Partying and drinking might have been all he cared about in the past few years, but now that he’s finally settled down with someone, Eugene no longer felt the need to seek thrill and excitement with strangers that he barely knew while being absolutely shitfaced. For once, Eugene felt content, lying in bed surrounded by the ones he loved most.

Zach was blabbing incoherently, face flushed with excitement and as he held Bowie in his arms, talking to his dog as if it would understand a word he was saying.

Eugene snuggled up against the warmth of his partner and joined in on the fun, both of them cooing over the mini aussie like parents over a baby.

“I’ve never kissed anyone on New Year’s Eve,” Zach confessed.

Eugene was reminded of all the reckless kisses he shared with strangers under the dim club lights; most of the times he wouldn’t even remember their names the morning after. He was slightly relieved that it wasn’t like that for Zach.

“I’m your first?” Eugene didn’t think he could ever be more in love with the man in front of him, who looked so innocent and vulnerable, yet trusted him with everything he had. He couldn’t ask for anyone better.

“Yeah, in more ways than one.” Zach grinned, probably referring to the first time they had sex, on the same bed they were lying in right now. It was also the same bed where Eugene had drunkenly confessed his feelings towards Zach.

The countdown started in the background, but Eugene could only focus on the pair of beautiful blue eyes that were staring back at him expectantly.

“I’m really looking forward to spending 2018 with you.” He took hold of Zach’s hand and squeezed lightly.

Five,  
Eugene snaked his arms around Zach’s tiny waist.  
Four,  
Zach rested a hand on Eugene’s cheek.  
Three,  
They shifted closer, the tip of their noses touching.  
Two,  
Eugene closed his eyes.  
One,  
Zach pressed his lips firmly to Eugene’s and used tongue and teeth to kiss him, pulling Eugene’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it teasingly. Eugene could barely hear the noise of fireworks and people; the sound of his own beating heart made everything else seemed muffled and unimportant. Their chests were pressed against each other, and Eugene wondered if Zach could feel the thundering rhythm in his ribcage. The once casual act of kissing now meant so much more to him, especially when he was sharing it with a significant other. He returned the kiss with equal passion, slipping his tongue between Zach’s soft and swollen lips, diving into the warmth of his mouth.

They kissed for a minute or so before pulling apart, breathless and panting, but definitely satisfied. Zach gave him a timid smile, eyes closed, and rested his forehead against Eugene’s. He looked like he could fall asleep any minute.

“Happy New Year,” Eugene whispered.

Zach let out a tired chuckle. “Happy New Year, Gene.” Eugene shifted to mould their bodies together, Zach safely enclosed within his arms as the little spoon. He pressed a few more kisses to Zach’s neck, smiling when he hummed contentedly in response. 

“Night, Zach.” Eugene brought the covers up to their chins before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
